


The 100 Oneshot Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 oneshot challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this was meant for like, Warriors or something like that, (something my baby bro reads) but I loved the idea, no matter what fandom it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rules&themes

**Rules**  
* Themes MUST be done in order

* You can take a spin on each theme in any way you like! It's your choice how you interpret them.

* There's no set end date in sight, since I'm not sure how long this will take, as I've never done it before. You might want to check my entries every now and then to see if I've set any sort of date.

* All entries for each theme MUST be at least 1,500 words! That way no one can just take an easy path and jot down a few really short things to get ahead.

**Themes**

1.Injured

2.Sinking

3.Father

4.Exploit

5.Boredom

6.Art of Conversation

7.Take Your Best Shot

8.Creativity

9.Flash

10.Puzzling Words

11\. Ill

12\. Skeleton

13\. Nothing

14.Servitude

15.Possibilities

16.Weightless

17.Just Say It

18.Last Words

19.Immature

20.Blazing

21.Help

22.Presence

23.Because

24.Forced

25.Reversed

26.Cast Away

27.Emotions

28.Questions

29.Wishing

30.Crackling

31.Curl Up

32.Together

33.Look Again

34.Brief

35.Space

36.Special

37.Jinx

38.Stop Fussing

39.Cozy

40.Breaking

41.Either Or

42.Tell Me a Story

43.Waiting

44.Willpower

45.Who Am I?

46.Idol

47.Unseen

48.Just Try

49.For Me?

50.Your Choice (Literally! You've made it to fifty, so write about any topic/theme you choose for this one!)

51.Useful

52.Treasure

53.Ceremony

54.Lightning

55.Protection

56.Stay With Me

57.Mint

58.Rescue

59.Dominant

60.Thief

61.Deserter

62.Stolen

63.Sarcasm

64.Darling

65.How Much is too Much?

66.Over

67.Try Again

68.Hidden

69.Forgotten

70.The First Time

71.Aging

72.Soldiers

73.Justice

74.Tread Carefully

75.One False Step

76.Connection

77.Mess

78.It Can't Be

79.In Due Time

80.Awake

81.Delicious

82.Fallen

83.Trickery

84.Around the Bend

85.Well-Traveled

86.Choices

87.Surplus

88.Rough

89.If

90.Friend

91.Found Not Lost

92.Spiral

93.Deep

94.I Could Have

95.Desirable

96.Resentment

97.Build Up

98.Inch by Inch

99.Dilemma

100.Blue Sky


	2. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We just gotta hold out for a hero, Isaac."_

The Alpha pack was probably the worst threat Derek and his pack had had in a while, not since the Kanima, at least, which was near the end of the school year last year. Now it was nearing winter, and after a summer of peace, a pack of Alphas came into Beacon Hills. Derek didn't even know that that was possible. But it was, they had Deucalion as a leader and they were probably gonna kill half of Derek's pack. Oh wait, they already did. Boyd was dead at the hands of _Derek_ Cora was on the verge of death, and Erica was dead at the hands of Kali. So pretty much, Derek was going to kill that Kali bitch. Kali had done so many things that were causing trouble for Derek and his pack. She couldn't kill Jennifer, who was the darach, another creature that liked to kill people. Derek had had enough. Jennifer could save his sister, but right after that, she was either getting murdered or Derek was going to send her far, far away. Yeah, he loved her once. She still loved him, but that didn't mean anything anymore. She didn't mean anything anymore. She'd stolen Stiles' dad and Scott's mother, and even though they weren't pack, they might as well have been. Derek thought of them as the two annoying little brothers he never wanted, but loved all the same. Except, well, maybe Stiles was more than a little brother. Derek hadn't really figured that out yet. Though if anyone asked him if he did love them, he'd laugh and say they were delusional. Because Derek Hale had had a hard time showing people he loved them, for a long, long time.

He got the call late at night on a Wednesday. The number was blocked, so that meant he could use his charm to answer the phone. "What the hell do you want?" He grumbled into the phone. No one ever called him anyways, he only gave out his number to his pack and a few close friends, (for example, Scott and Stiles) so this was either one of them on a different phone or...

"Such a lovely answer, Derek." He stiffened at the voice. _Deucalion._

"How'd you get my number." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. 

"Now, now, Derek. Calm yourself. You see, I just have a little, shall you say, friend of ours with me tonight, and one of my friends who knows how to kill werewolves, well, let's just say he supplied me with a few things that would help me hurt our little friend."

Derek wanted to know who it was, but he didn't want to show that he was even the least bit concerned. "Is that so?" He asked rather softly, as every instinct inside of him demanded that he ripped Deucalion's little head off and saved whoever was being kept prisoner.

"You see, I've already notified one of your other friends, except, with a picture of the blood and bruises I've left our little Isaac here with-" Derek froze cold. Isaac was in trouble. And someone was probably going to try to save him, fall right into a trap. Well, whoever the 'savior' was probably already figured that it was a trap, but anyone who knew Isaac knew that Isaac was one of the best people in the world.

"I'm assuming that Stiles Stilinski should be here any minute now to save his friend."

Derek almost cried out.

Stiles Stilinski, the most idiotic, annoying, stupid, crazy kid Derek had ever met. The one Derek also seemed to be in love with. Deucalion most have known somehow, he must have. Derek was going to make him pay.

"Where's Isaac. Where is he. Tell me, tell me. If Stiles knows where you are, I should be able to-"

"Think, Derek, where would I keep two kid's who both have daddy issues?"

_Think, think. Daddy issues... Dad..._

"Isaac's house?" Derek said, more like thinking out loud than a guess for Deucalion.

"Yes, exactly. Maybe I'll lock him in the freezer a few times, just remind him that he's never, ever going to be able to escape the trembling, scared boy he used to be." Derek shuddered at the thought.

"And here comes Stilinski right now." Deucalion hung up. Derek wolfed out and ran as fast as he could to the place where Isaac used to reside.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Derek arrived, he looked at how the house looked so normal. Just another house up for sale, not like it used to belong to a father who beat his kid, not like there are two werewolves and a human who's too loyal inside. It just looks... normal. But then again, Scott probably looks normal, and so does Isaac, and the rest of his pack. Well, besides him. Derek is nothing close to normal, it's obvious. He's the farthest from it that you can go. The whole town is probably scared of the twenty-three year old, with the past criminal record and all.

Derek hated himself for not going in to the house sooner, so he crashed into a first story window. He inhaled, trying to find their scents so desperately, and was shocked by the strong smells of blood and pain that laced the air, he could barely sniff out Stiles' and Isaac's scents, but they were still there.

If the boy he loved and the boy he cared for like his own son were hurt, if they only had a few minutes left to breathe... Derek would never be able to forgive himself. He had to at least say goodbye.

No. He couldn't think like that. He extended his hearing to see if he could hear their heartbeats, and thankfully there were two, one was frantic, beating quickly but one was slowly fading, getting quieter and slower by the minute.

"Isaac," He heard Stiles whimper pathetically, and Derek heard him sniff as if he was holding back sobs. "Isaac, lovely, please just, keep breathing. Hold on. S-someone will come for us soon, I promise, just keep breathing, keep your cute little eyes open, okay..."

Derek continued to listen to Stiles' pleads as he raced to try and find the door leading to the basement, it was insane how many stray doors there were on the downstairs floor. 

" _We just gotta hold out for a hero, Isaac."_

A bathroom, pantry, closet-of course the basement is the last door Derek opened, he almost fell down the stairs attempting to get down them quickly so he just leaped down them, landing on the last one and it crushed on the impact. Derek trembled in anxiety and fear as he looked around the corner.

"Oh my God." Derek whispered, horrified. Stiles turned toward him, too weak to move his head quickly. The first thing Derek noticed was that Stiles' eyes that usually sparkled just like diamonds, were so dim, only shining from the tears that slipped down his cheeks. His neck was covered in bruises and scratches and he had a still-bleeding scratch running right down the middle of his face. He was wearing a flannel shirt that was bloodstained and muddy, with four claw-shaped holes slashing diagonally through the middle. Derek's jaw fell open, and that wasn't even until he saw Isaac.

He was sprawled out, passed out on the floor in probably the most uncomfortable position ever, and his curly blond hair was so covered in blood it looked like he dyed his hair a dark shade of red. The rare spot of blond seemed to curl out while the blood-soaked parts seemed matted to his head. He wasn't wolfed out-he probably felt too weak. The remains of a sky blue shirt couldn't even be defined as a shirt now, they were just a few bloody scraps that stuck to Isaac's body, and as Derek looked around he saw other shreds of it scattered around. His black jeans were obviously blood-soaked and yucky, though they didn't seem ripped, which was a bit confusing but Derek didn't think about it too long. Isaac was barefoot, but his feet were covered in obviously deep scratches. _Why wasn't he healing? Is he too weak to even heal?_ Panic filled Derek's gut as he ran over and dropped on his knees right next to Isaac, instantly reaching out a hand to Isaac's waist to take some of his pain away. The teenage boy flinched away, as the pressure of the touch probably hurt a bit, but relaxed as the pain processed through Derek's veins. He shuddered as a sudden wave of it hit him, and he let a few tears slide down his own face.

Stiles had gone from crying softly to almost wailing now, and Derek couldn't really blame him. He was only human, and he was keeping his composure so strongly, and his pain probably wasn't that much better than what Isaac was feeling. The alpha noted that Stiles' heartbeat slowed down a scary amount of time in the last few minutes, but he didn't feel relaxed. Was he about to pass out or something? Two passed out wounded victims in one room wouldn't be good for anyone.

As if on cue, Isaac opened his eyes with a little gasp. His eyes flared gold and a huge weight lifted off of Derek's shoulders. "Thank God... Thank God." He whispered, and noticed that all of Isaac's wounds were starting to heal, slowly but surely. Derek waited a second before he thought the worst of it was gone, so he carefully took a lesser amount of Isaac's pain until he didn't take any at all, and Isaac was going to be alright, so Derek quickly jumped over to Stiles', who he'd been paying attention to as the seventeen year old's heartbeat began to slow down. Derek knelt in front of him, and held Stiles' face in his hands, and the boy looked at him with something that made Derek all giddy inside.

Love.

The pale teenager leaned closer to him, and closer and Derek leaned in too and their lips were almost touching and Derek couldn't believe it was happening, he just couldn't. This boy, that he'd basically swooned over for more than a year was in his arms, and they were about to kiss and oh my God _Oh my God._

Stiles' lips barely brushed Derek's before he passed out on his love's lap.

Damnit.


End file.
